


Witch Hunt: Bad Witch

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Goodwitch [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune and Glynda have a scene where he's a witch hunter and she's a captured witch.Witch HuntPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch
Series: Goodwitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544602
Kudos: 16





	Witch Hunt: Bad Witch

Jaune: *tightens the last of the ropes binding the nude Glynda*

Jaune: Remember the safe word is watermelon.

Glynda: *nods*

Jaune: *gives Glynda a sweet kiss*

Jaune: Tell me what you did?

Jaune: *slaps Glynda across the breasts*

Glynda: *winces*

Glynda: I didn't do anything!

Jaune: We both know that's not true.

Jaune: *slaps her on the face*

Jaune: We both know why you're here.

Glynda: We're here because you captured me.

Glynda: *spits in his the face*

Jaune: *hard backhand that momentarily stuns her*

Jaune: *hard punch in the stomach that shakes her*

Jaune: *steps behind her and checks her scroll to make sure she has enough aura left*

Jaune: *slaps her hard on the ass*

Jaune: Did you think that would make me take it easy on you?

Glynda: You're a witch hunter. Nothing I say will change your mind.

Jaune: *picks up Glynda's crop and soundly strikes his left hand*

Glynda: You're a monster.

Jaune: *whips her across her ass*

Jaune: A witch calling me a monster?

Jaune: *strikes her ass with the crop ten times, going back and forth, alternating cheeks*

Glynda: *shudders*

Jaune: They always surrender.

Glynda: N-never...

Jaune: You will reveal your secrets, witch. And your friends will join you, here.

Glynda: *shudders*

Jaune: *strikes her on the back, ten times, alternative sides, alternating directions*

Jaune: So, tell me, witch?

Glynda: *pants*

Jaune: *moves around front and stares her in her eyes*

Jaune: *brushes the crop against her left nipple*

Jaune: *begins to strike her breasts with the crop, alternative breasts, alternating directions*

Glynda: *shudders*

Glynda: W... watermelon...

Jaune: *scowl immediately disappears and kisses her on the lips*

Jaune: *begins untying her*

Glynda: *falls into his arms*

Jaune: *puts her on the bed and pulls off his armour*

Jaune: *climbs into bed with her and cuddles up*

Glynda: *mummurs into his chest, moistening with her tears*

Glynda: Give me a few minute and then give it to me, hard.

Jaune: *kisses the side of her face*

Jaune: Take as much time as you need.

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Glynda: *murmurs into his chest*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188824071005/witch-hunt-bad-witch) Tumblog.


End file.
